


Being cared for

by DreamingQueen



Series: Junjou Sekai [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he got home Usami surely did not expect finding a collapsed Misaki. Worried he wants to help and tend to the smaller boy, but then a thunderstorm hits as well. Misaki, sickness combined with horrors from the past coming back to haunt him, just isn't able to cope with the situation. But Usami wouldn't let his Misaki think he was alone for even one second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being cared for

Usami sighed annoyed. Why did those people always have to drag him to events like this? He only had been dragged to the company by Aikawa with the reason of having a buissnes meeting, but then that guy had to show up and drag him some place again, this time for an interview. He hated interviews. Did they just not understand or ignore that fact? 

But he was home now, parking his red sports car and getting out of it, making his way to the elevator.  
He'd see Misaki again and could recharge that way, no matter if they did something or not. Just being around the younger man was something that enabled Usami to relax and he was grateful for that. That didn't mean he would stop touching his Misaki though. It was a way of recharging nothing else could compare to, and wasn't it normal to want to touch the person you love?  
With these thoughts in mind he opened the door to his apartment, seeing the familiar pair of shoes sitting at the entrance. So he was here. He was calmed by that alone, knowing his Misaki was safe and sound in their living place. 

"Misaki, I'm back!" He took of his shoes, starting to make his way to the living room. "I'm sorry I haven't had the time to call you and tell you I'd be later. They just dragged me to that interview and..." Stopping in his tracks he looked around. He hadn't heard a 'welcome back', and Misaki was nowhere to be seen downstairs. For some reason an unsettling feeling settled in his stomachs and he just threw his jacket over the couch. "Misaki? Where are you?" He made his way upstairs, looking inside the boys barely used room and continued on to his and then the bathroom when he couldn't find him there. "Misaki?" He reached his office, opening the door, looking around and taring in silent shock for a few moments. "Misaki!" He caught himself, running to the boys side. 

Misaki was laying on his back on the ground, breathing hard and shaking. Usami shook him softly, calling his name and getting only more and more worried by the second when the unconscious boy did not respond. 

"Misaki... Misaki!" Usami started to get panick slightly, fear settling down on him heavily. "Hospital..!" He gathered the boy in his arms, carrying him down the stairs and towards the door princess style.  
"..gi.." Misaki twitched slightly, opening his eyes tiredly. "Usa..."  
"Misaki!" Usami stopped, then went over to the couch and put the weak man onto it. "Misaki, what happened? What's wrong?"  
"It's... Not that bad.."  
"Don't lie!" He raised his voice slightly but regained control again quickly when he saw the younger one twitch at the loud sound. "I found you collapsed in my office and you were unconscious until just now. Don't tell me it's nothing!"  
"I'm...just sick. It'll go away if I rest some time. I...just have a fever I think.." The worry in Usamis eyes made it impossible for him to keep brushing this off. "I'm.. Sorry."  
"Don't apologise!" He got up, disappearing for a few moments but reappearing with a thermometer and some medicine he could maybe give Misaki. "We'll still go to the hospital, but maybe I got something here to make it bearable at least."  
"No...realky, I'll be fine.." He had to stop talking when the thermometer was shoved in his mouth.  
"I won't let you decide this. Misaki, when I found you.." He paused, looking to the side. "...never mind." 

Silence stretched over them and was only broken by the beeping of the thermometer. Taking it and looking at it Usamis eyes widened. His temperature was way too high, he would not get away with saying this would get better with a night of rest. He looked over the medicin, deciding to give something to lower his fever at least a little and something against possible pains the younger man could have. Just to make the ride to the hospital more bearable. 

"... no, please, don't drive... I'm fine, I can stay here, and I even won't go to school tomorrow. Okay?"  
"Misaki?" Usami kneeled down beside him and petted his head. "Why don't you want to go out so badly?"  
"..." He mumbled something, something so quiet Usami was unable to hear it even though their faces weren't far away from each other.  
"Misaki? Say it again, louder. Why?"  
" ..rm." Misaki looked out the windows, Usami following his gaze. "...there'll be a storm this evening. Don't... Don't drive okay? I'm seriously fine, so.."  
"Misaki." Usami leaned down, placing a kiss on the boys head. "...fine. We'll go see the doctor first thing in the morning though, got it?" A slow nod was his only answers before the smaller male fell asleep. "..so you are still afraid. Misaki. Pleas just be fine.."

Misaki was dreaming. He knew it and he wanted to wake up but he couldn't. He didn't know whether he was just unable to wake up because he didn't try hard enough, or because he just could not look away.  
There were his parents. The two of them were sitting in the front seats, his father driving, his mother laughing about something. But this time it was different. He himself was sitting in the back seat. Then his mothers cell rang, and when she hung up she turned to her husband and told him he was at home missing them and wanting them to hurry back because he was afraid alone.  
Misaki tried yelling, tried telling them that he was sitting right there with them in the car, but he seemed to be invisible to them.  
The car sped up, there was rain and thunder and lightning and an other car that lost control because of the wet street paired with a pretty sharp curve and a crash and then - 

The screams of his dying family died out, fading away. And when Misaki opened his eyes again he was on the backseat of a car again, laying on it to be exact, and Usami was driving.  
The older male muttered something about getting him to the hospital fast and sped up, and then there was rain and lightning and thunder again, and no matter how much he tried to raise his voice and say something -anything- not a single sound came out of his mouth. And then it was too late, and they crashed with a truck that had been sliding along the road and now he was screaming, for his parents and brother and for Usami. He was screaming at the top of his lounges, not understanding why this had to have happened. 

"-saki. Misaki. Misaki!" Usami was shaking the sleeping boy. He had brought him upstairs inside his room, since his bed was bigger and he wanted to be with him during the night. Then he had went back downstairs but in the middle of trying to prepare something eatable the smaller male could stomache he heard the screams. "Misaki wake up! It's a dream, it's not really happening! Misaki!"  
"No, don't, please-!!" Misaki shot up into a sitting position, panting hard and eyes widened with fear. "...dream...?"  
"Yeah." Usami hugged him close, holding him in his arms and stroking his hair. "Don't worry. Nothing you just saw happened. It's all right. It's okay. Misaki, I'm here."  
"...Usagi..." He couldn't contain himself, tears running down his cheaks. He was grabbing hold of the other, hanging on to him like he was a lifeline. "Don't ever drive when it's-" a lot thunder interrupted his sentence and he was shaking now, saying the others name like a mantran. "Please don't die, don't drive, don't -"  
"Misaki!" He shook the boy hard to snap him out of it. When Misaki finally looked up to him, tears still running down his face and eyes widened with fear, he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down, kissing the younger man, only becoming more forcefully and drawing the other impossible close when he didn't feel resistance but desperation and need. Need to know that this was reality, not his dream. So he pushed his emotions into the kiss as good as he could, trying to reassure the other as good as he could. He wasn't familiar with things like these, never had to look after anyone, so he could only hope and pray for it to work and calm the other down. "Listen, Misaki. It's all right." Usami kissed his head, having broken the kiss to let the other get some air in his lounges but still holding him close. "I won't drive if you don't want me to. No matter what it is, I won't do it if you don't want me to, not just driving. Because I love you, and if you don't want me - really, with your being don't want me to do something, I won't do it. Because I don't want to worry you. Because I know you think about me and wouldn't just say 'don't do it' for nothing."  
"... So, why don't you listen when you molest me then and I say stop?" Misaki joked weakly, still trying to calm himself down.  
"Because you don't really want me to stop, don't you?" Usami held his chin, guiding his head so he was looking up at him and whiped away the tears with his other hand. "I have trust in you, trust that you wouldn't be here anymore if you really didn't like me or what I'm doing at all. Trust that you'd be honest about not liking something, not just your shyness making you say 'stop' when I start touching you." Usami leaned his forehead against Misakis. "I can trust you with that, right?"  
"....yes..." The others words had captured him completely, and he was so happy that for a moment he forgot what he saw. "Good.. I was worried I would hurt you, and wondering how I could better myself, but.."  
"Yeah." He was smiling now. "Don't worry. I love you the way you are. And I know you. So it's all right. Take things at the pace you are comfortable with. I can wait for the things you want to do and say as long as you need, just having you with me makes me so happy..."  
"Usagi-san.."  
"So..." He interrupted Misaki. "So never ...never scare me like that again. Please. The next time tell me right away if you're feeling bad. Next time I'll cancel anything that comes in the way of being by your side when you're feeling bad."  
"Usa-" he was cut off by a kiss, and when he was released and locked eyes with the other he realised just how much he must have scared the other. "..okay. I promise. I'll tell you, and I'll be honest about it. But don't cancel anything or let me not go to school if all I have is a slight cold."  
"...okay. I'll have to compromise with that, as long as you get rest and don't let it get worse if that's the case. Just..." Usami leaned on him, head on the others shoulder. "Don't let me find you like this again. And don't ever keep your fears a secret anymore."  
"...okay."  
With that they just sat there, holding each other, exchanging occasional kisses.  
"Do you want to eat something?" Usami was striking the others hair, breaking the silence after a long time.  
"I... I don't know." He rubbed his stomache. "..maybe a little." Usami nodded and wanted to bend down and kiss once more, but this time Misaki stopped him. "I- I just realised, what if you catch my sickness?"  
"....you're slow. It's too late to worry about that now." With that he kissed the other and got up, making his way downstairs. "Don't worry. I don't get sick that easily."  
"..okay." Misaki was too tired and too happy to put up much of a fight and Usami was right. It was too late to worry about this. 

"Here. I tried to make it as good as possible, but tell me if it's not eatable. I'll try again then." Usami handed him a bowl with soup.  
"Thanks." Misaki took the spoon, blowing a little so it wasn't too hot and tasted it. "...tasty.." He continued eating, aiming to finish all of it. Usami had made that for him, the guy who could not cook for the life of him had made something averagely good. He hadn't looked at the clock, but he was sure it had taken more than half an hour.  
"Is it good?" A nod was his answer and he watched the other smiling while he ate.  
"..!" Misaki dropped his spoon when thunder clapped again, the sound of a raging storm reaching his ears again and reminding him of so many things he just wished he could forget, and - then Usami was hugging him, taking the bowl in his lap while holding him close with one arm, using his free hand to feed Misaki. "Usagi-san.."  
"Say 'ah'." He was still holding the spoon right before Misakis mouth and smiled when the other finally opened. "Hmm. Two lovers feeding each other. This is nice too."  
"Eh?!" Misakis face became red in a matter of seconds. "I can eat myself!"  
"I won't let you though. 'Ah'." He was holding the spoon close to the others mouth again, waiting for him to open up.  
"..." Doing as the other wanted it took only a few minutes to finish the bowl. Misaki was shyly admitting to himself that it hadn't been bad at all, then he became sleepy again. He didn't want to dream though.  
"Go to sleep. I'll be here. I can bring the bowl down tomorrow." Usami layd down with Misaki, turning off the lights and tucking them in. "And I'll only let you dream either happy or pleasurable things about me tonight."  
"U-Usagi-san..!" His face was red again, but he was happy and didn't want to argue. "...thanks." Slowly his eyes were starting to fall closed, but he wanted to say something.  
"Don't. It's okay. I care for you, about you, because I love you. I adore you. So much. Don't ever forget I'm here."  
"...too." He felt Usami go slightly stiff. "I love you Usagi-san.." With that his eyes closed and he was taken away by sleep. This time, however, he knew he wouldn't dream bad things.  
"..Misaki." His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage with happyness. He still wondered how he deserved all of this. "I'll never let you go ..never let you leave my side. And to make sure you only love me I'll always be by your side too. Don't forget." He whispered in the others ear, smiling when he recieved a small contend sound from the other and Misaki snuggeld closer to him. "Get well fast. Good night, Misaki. Love you."  
No. He definitely never would let go of this. Him. The man he loved more than anything else. The man he couldn't live without.  
The man he cared for so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. Hope it was enjoyable. I really don't know how good this is, but..  
> A plot bunny that had been sitting at my side staring up at me so adorably I just could not resist scooping it up and petting it.  
> ... Excuse grammar and spelling, since English isn't my first language. (Something I'll just continue to mention until I feel I got good enough (never) XD)


End file.
